Father and Son: Battle to the Finish
I'm back Ahatake was sitting outside the house meditating, while Lynterria and Akiko were inside cooking. Ahatake had a strong forboding about something he couldn't quite explain, and was currently meditating to put his mind at ease. After about an hour, Lynterria called him in and said that the dinner was ready. He walked in and the maids were standing in one area looking highly affronted, probably because Lynterria doesn't usually cook. Ahatake sat down and enjoyed the meal as he ate, but ate quickler than usual. He thanked Lynterria, and got up to go outside. But he smelled a scent, one he hadn't for a long time. "He's back." Ahatake told Lynterria and Akiko. "Already? But why?" Lynterria asked. "We all know why." Ahatake said. "Come, Lynterria, let's go say hello to our son." They walked outside, and a figure carrying a huge sword in red clothing was standing there. "Hello, son." Ahatake said. "Welcome home." "Hello, father." The boy replied. "You know why I'm here. Don't waste time exchanging pleasantries." "I see." Ahatake said. "I hoped this day would never come." "Yes. Your time is up. Literally. In a few hours, you will need to gather chakra or you will die. But I'll kill you before that time comes, I assure you." "I see." Ahatake replied. "Lukino, do you actually think you are ready to take on your father?" "I assure you father," Lukino replied with unmistakeable anger. "I have mastered all forms of Jutsu from the sacred scroll." "I see." "Including ones that you refuse to teach me. Father, it's time." The battle begins Ahatake sighed as he drew his sword. "This may be our last battle together." He told the Sword as he readied himself. "I may find myself in Other World before the day is out." "Are you so sure you cannot beat the boy?" the Sword replied. "I can't kill my own son." Ahatake told him, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I do die, he will become your new wielder." "I see." Kiba replied, not at all excited about the news. "Let's just try to win it shall we?" Lukino charged at his father, swinging his sword and sending a blast of wind at him. Ahatake dodged accordingly and threw multiple kunai at his son. "If you don't fight as though you mean to kill, you won't win." The Sword told Ahatake. "I know that." Ahatake said sending a huge red crescent at Lukino, which sent him flying. "Father intends to fight? Then he shall die fighting.!!!" Lukino formed few seals and sent a large fireball at his father, who responded with a stream of water, turing it to steam. Ahatake sent a huge wave of water out of his mouth and onto the ground, and then performed a few seals. "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet". Under Lukino's feet and around him sprang several water spikes that went straight for him, so Lukino jumped straight up, but the spikes followed suit and Lukino was forced to sent out multpile red crescents to stop them. "Very nice, son." Ahatake said, but he was already forming seals and sent out a long stream of extremely hot fire at Lukino who countered with the same technique. "When did you learn that?" Ahatake asked. "During my training." Ahatake didn't reply but sent out one shuriken and at point blank range multiplied them. Lukino felt intense pain as he was cut by over 2,000 shuriken. "I see, father. You are getting serious." Lukino sent out multple Kunai that Ahatake dodged. But the Kunai were merely a diversion as Lukino had speed up to his father, and kicked him up into the air. He followed him up with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. He wrapped a spiked rope around his father and sped to the ground at high speed landing with a sickening crunch. "That should have finished you." Lukino said to the limp figure of Ahatake. But the body of Ahatake melted into water. "What the?" Lukino cried as a fist came into contact with his face. "Primary Lotus is still your finishing move?" Ahatake said landing smoothly where Lukino had been standing. "You haven't changed at all have you son?" "What did you say?!" Lukino said outraged. "You used the Primary Lotus on me the last time we fought. Expand your arsenal a bit." "Grrrr......." Lukino growled as he sent a huge red crescent at Ahatake barely held it off, and sent a red crescent in return. Ahatake jumped up into the air and suddenly felt weaker. "Looks like my time is almost up." Time is ticking Lukino sent a small wave or yoki at his father with his claws , and Ahatake batted it back with a whip of yoki. Ahatake and Lukino drew their blades and charged at each other maching each of blow for blow and moving so fast Lynterria and Akiko had to use their Shyakugan to keep up. Both shinobi were sending they demon energy into they're blades making they're blows more powerful than usual. When they came back to the ground, they both seemed tired but Ahatake had it worse. His life energy was running out. He sent in 50 shadow clones to battle his sone while gathered some more. "What's he doing?" Lukino thought as he decided to blast away all the clones with a blast of energy. Lukino saw his father was gathering energy and he sent a red crescent at him, disrupting him. "Damn!" Ahatake thought. "I needed more, much more." The end "I don't have a choice now son. This is all or nothing!!!" Lukino laughed coldly, and told his father to try anything, but it wouldn't work. "Are you finally going to be serious, Ahatake?" Kiba asked him. "Yes, I don't have much of a choice." Ahatake's aura started to envelope him as he was going into his One-Tailed transformation. "Yes that's just like you father, When in doubt, use your demonic chakra." But Ahatake had already Vanished and a few seconds later Lukino felt an intense pain as a barrage of punches hit his gut. But then, Ahatake felt a familiar prescence and saw Ryuka and Kyashi watching the fight from a distance. Lukino aimed a punch at him, but Ahatake dodged and kicked him into a tree. But as Lukino got up his eyes were filled with rage. "This is bad..." Kyashi mused, worried. "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Was Lukino's roar as he charged at his father, slashing wildly with his poison claws. Ahatake dodged everyone, barely, and kicking Lukino back. But Lukino got up not even registering the pain. "If this goes on," Lynterria started worried for both her son and Ahatake. "Lukino will keep fighting until everything is destroyed even if he kills Ahatake." "What do you mean?" Kyashi asked. "That's Lukino's demon chakra." Lynterria replied. "But unlike Akiko and Ahatake, Lukino cannot control it." ---- Meanwhile in the past "ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ahatake yelled as he clutched his chest. "What's wrong big brother?" Akiko asked a look of worry on her face. "I don't know, but something's wrong." Ahatake replied. "Is it you Future Me?" ---- Back in the future Ahatake and Lukino werer matching each other blow for blow (claw for claw to be literal) and then Ahatake jumped back and sheathed his blade. He readied himself in his Gentle Fist stance. Lukino charged at Ahatake, claws glowing green with poison. "Son do you really want to beat me so bad you'd resort to losing yourself?" Ahatake thought. "If so, that makes you PATHETIC!" Ahatake sent a huge blast of chakra (almost like a wind blast) at his son, that sent Lukino flying. Lukino got up and his eyes were no longer red. "Damn" Lukino said to himself. "The chakra must have driven me berserk." Ahatake's aura grew but then went into his fist. Ahatake shot it out like a bullet and Lukino dodged accordingly. Ahatake shot out ten more five of which hit Lukino, the other's he dodged. "Fine father!" Lukino said angrily. "I'll show you my new technique." Lukino made two clones and started gathering chakra in his hand, and the clones helped by adding and spinning it. "Alright." Lukino said. "My new technique, Kurosaki Style: Hyper Disc." And sure enough floating above his hand was a purplish black very thin disk made of chakra. Lukino threw it straight at his father, but it never made contact. It was disrupted halfway through the air by something black and purple. Ahatake had copied the jutsu and sent the same disc to block his son's. "Damn!" Lukino growled, "I was sure that would work." Ahatake suddenly felt more energy leave him. "Damn! I'm running out of time!" Ahatake extended his arm and twelve poisonous snakes shot out at Lukino. Lukino fought them all off so Ahatake increased the number. Lukino blasted them with Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Ahatake formed at least twenty seals in the blink of an eye and expelled huge flames that took the shape of a serpent. The serpent charged Lukino down and started to burn the moment it made contact with his skin. POOF! But it was a Shadow Clone. The real Lukino came out of nowhere with a Rasengan aimed straight at Ahatake's chest. It never reached its target. Ryuka's hand grabbed Lukino's wrist, and with a quick pull and push of his hand, threw the younger Kurosaki back, as Ryuka himself stepped in front of Ahatake. "Sorry, kid." He muttered. "But I'm not going to let you kill one of my own blood." But much to Ryuka's surprise, he felt his body go all numb, and Lukino kicked him away. "Don't interfere." Lukino said, and Ryuka saw that his eyes were the Mangekyou Shyakugan. "Thank's Ryuka, but I think I can handle my own kid." Ahatake said rushing at Lukino and aimed a kick at his head. Lukino dodged however and kicked his father in the gut. Ryuka grinned. "Whatever you say, Ahatake." He said calmly, stepping back. But Ahatake got Lukino's leg and spun him around and around and then threw him into the nearest hill. Lukino got up out of the rubble and sent little red blades of demon energy at his father who couldn't dodge in time. They drew they blades again, but Ahatake's swipe was a feint and Lukino fell for it. Ahatake then kicked him high into the air and jumped up. He came right down and landed a kick on Lukino's gut sending him spiraling down. As Lukino was getting up, Ahatake delivered a punch to the side of his head and a kick to his chin that sent Lukino straight up into the air and one of Ahatake's Shadow Clones sent him down to the ground. "I've got to at least knock the boy out." Ahatake thought sending out a large snake at Lukino from his sleeve. But Lukino blocked the snake with a water wall, and sent about about five fireballs at Ahatake who barely dodged. "Time for an out-assault!" Ahatake sent out another 50 Shadow Clones to distract Lukino and then he quickly performed the seals: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. A Chidori formed and Ahatake drew his sword. He focused his chakra and the Chidori melded with the blade. The he performed the signs: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey again and made a Chidori that formed a shield. The Ahatake performed the signs: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey again and formed a Chidori that melded with his body making armor. "This has to be all or nothing." Ahatake thought as he drew his Chidori-enhanced blade. "I'm running out of options and chakra." Ahatake sent a lightning-powered red crescent at Lukino who got hit full-on and fell over. Ahatake jumped up as high as he could (which isn't all that high because of the armor) and sent out crystals charged with lightning at his son but he dodged. Ahatake slashed the air multiple times and the force sent out multiple blades of chakra at Lukino who couldn't dodge and got hit again head on. Lukino lay on the ground almost unable to move. Ahatake raised his sword and was about to strike the finishing blow when the armor and the lightning based enhancements vanished as he didn't have sufficient chakra to maintain them. "It looks like my time is almost up." Ahatake thought. "However, I '''WILL' go down fighting!!"'' "So you're going to resign yourself to death, eh?" Came Hakai no Kiba's voice out of nowhere. "Yeah I don't have much of a choice." "I see." How are you going to end it?" "I'd thought you'd know." Ahatake said, with mock surprise. "I'll end it the same way I do with Ryuka. I'll go out in a blaze of glory." "Alright then." Let's finish it." "Son. Let's finish this." Ahatake said. "One of us will die right here, right now!" "No..." Lynterria whispered. Ahatake began charging up his energy into his sword for his final attack. "I know that stance." Ryuka said remembering his past battles with Ahatake. "This is how you choose to end it father? One last all-out attack?" "Alright, Ahatake, let's go." Kiba said. ''"I'll lend you all of my power to help you stay alive." "Thanks." Ahatake said. "And in turn, take mine. Let's finish this. Together!" The face of a dog appeared behind Ahatake and his aura formed. "ONE LAST ALL OUT ATTACK!" Ahatake roared. Lukino drew his blade and poured all of his energy into it. The two Kurosaki's, father and son, charged at each other and swung their blades. As the blades clashed, Ahatake heard voices of people from his past: ---- "Come at me....Ahatake Kurosaki." "As usual....We end this. With one final attack." "I'm tellin' ya...It's impossible!" "Hey there, duck butt." "Since you asked so nicely....I'm Sachi. Who are you two?" "Hmm I see, I'm Rikoku Kiryu of the Kiryu clan. We are High-Classed Uchiha who've surpassed the Sharingan and the Rinnengan, but unlike those people who get kekkei genkai always use it for the wrong reasons." I'm the Fourth Kurogake... little cousin" There is no use hiding it. My name is Indo Huiyo." '' "I've come to fight you."'' '' "Just thought I'd make a good exit, stage left."'' '' "You sound pretty cocky. Let's see if you can back up your words."'' '' "Here son. Congratulations on graduating from the Academy. Take this blade as your gift. It's called Hakai no Kiba and it will help you for years to come."'' ---- Then the blades clashed with an explosion that shook the Earth. The explosion sent everyone flying. Ahatake landed a few feat away, barely able to move. Akiko, Lynterria, Kyashi and Ryuka rushed over to check on him. "Holy..." Ryuka mused, a bit of nervousness in his voice, as he kneeled over beside the fallen Ahatake. "Akiko.... you think your healing beans could work?" "Not this time." Akiko said. "He's too close to death." Ahatake coughed up blood and took Hakai no Kiba off his belt and threw it at Lukino. "Take...it..." Ahatake said barely managing to get the words out. "That's... my...Zanpakutou...." Kyashi watched the near-silent exhange silently, worry in her eyes. She sighed, her head lowering abruptly and her shoulders dropped, as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt that she had no reason to grieve, for she didn't know Ahatake that well. "Was this what you wanted?" she thought. Ahatake said broadcasting his thoughts to their minds since he could no longer use his mouth, "It was nice knowing you too. Maybe if you're lucky..." A smirk came across Ryuka's face for a moment of foresight. "No, maybe if I'm lucky, we'll meet and spar again...in the Other World one day." Ahatake looked at Kyashi and said, "....Thank you, Ahatake." She replied sincerely. "That means a lot. I really didn't get to know you that well...but you were a good friend. I'll miss you." Ahatake finally stopped moving and his body faded away. Lynterria started crying, but everyone looked around as they heard a strange rustling, to find that Ahatake's sword was floating on its own. Ryuka turned a curious eye to the floating sword, as did Kyashi. However, the blonde's expression was more obvious. "Hm?" The sword began to glow and a giant black and red dog, similar to Ahatake's demon form appeared. Lukino jumped up about to attack it, but it brushed him away. "You are all probably wondering who I am. I am Ahatake's Zanpakutou spirit, Hakai no Kiba or just Kiba for short." "You're Ahatake's Zanpakutou spirit?" Akiko asked. "Yes, I am, and I've come to tell you all something. First thing on the list. You should all know that, before Ahatake died, he put everything he had into the battle, but knew he couldn't win so in the end he resigned himself to death. Secondly, I am to become Lukino's new Zanpakutou, and Ahatake has told me to tell Akiko to merge me with Lukino's sword. And lastly, a message from Ahatake. He told me to tell you that he enjoyed being with all of you and waits to you all in the next life." And with that, Hakai no Kiba vanished into the Zanpakutou which clattered to the ground. At first, there was silence. Then Ryuka's eyes turned towards Akiko, the smirk fading. "Well...I guess it's your call from here." He muttered, not knowing what to say. Akiko got up and left Kyashi to comfort Lynterria. She picked up Ahatake's Zanpakutou and walked over to her nephew. She punched him in the gut so hard that she knocked him out, then picked up his sword. "I made this blade for Lukino after he activated his Shyakugan. I did it at Ahatake's request. And as such, I will merge these blades at my brother's request as well." Her hands started to glow and when she touched each of the blades, they began to glow in turn. They turned into two balls of light that flew into the air, merged into one, and came down as a blade that slightly resembled Ahatake's. Akiko threw the blade onto her nephew and walked back to the group. When she got there, she saw Lynterria making hand signs. What are you doing?" Kyashi asked. "I'm going to join him." Lynterria replied. "I see." Akiko replied. "Well, I won't stop you." "Thank you." Lynterria replied. "It was nice knowing all of you, and it was fun while it lasted." Her whole body started to glow and massive orbs of energy flew out of her. As she fell motionless, her body, also, faded away. "She killed herself?" Kyashi asked. "In a sense, yes." Akiko replied. "She's dead though, she's dead." "I can't believe they're gone." Akiko said. Then they heard some more rustling and they looked to see that Lukino had gotten up. "Where's mother?" Lukino asked. "She killed herself because of you!" Akiko told him angrily. "I see." Lukino looked genuinely sad. He turned to go. "Well, I've accomplished my mission. Aunt Akiko, I'll be leaving now." Lukino vanished in a swirl of wind. "I never thought my brother would die." Akiko said. "We became immortal to prevent that." Akiko punched the ground so hard it cracked. "All I know is I'm gonna find a way to bring them back. Even if it kills me." "You are immortal so how can it kill you?" Kyashi pointed out. "Good point." Akiko said. "Well I know I'll find a way though." Ryuka and Kyashi got up. "You guys are leaving?" Akiko asked. "Yes." Ryuka replied. "We have to get going." "Well, OK." Akiko replied. "Do you think we'll ever meet again?" "Maybe." The Uchiha replied. "You never know." And with that they walked off and Akiko got up as well. "It's already lonely without Ahatake and Lynterria around. But I'll do my best to manage on my own from now on." And Akiko flew off, vowing to bring back both Ahatake and Lynterria. ---- Somewhere in Other World "Bein' dead isn't that bad!" Ahatake said to himself as he was merely floating around a mass of yellow clouds. "I wonder why I never wanted to die in the first place." "Ahatake! AHATAKE!!" He heard a voice calling. "Huh?" Ahatake said turning around to see Lynterria. "Lynterria? Why are you here?" Ahatake asked throughly shocked to see her. "I surrendered my life energy to the environment so I could come be with you." "And Akiko?" "Still alive I think. I don't know what she plans to do though. Actually what do YOU plan to do now?" "Very simple. Find my mother and father." Ahatake said matter-of-factly. "They have to be here somewhere." "I see." Lynterria said and grabbed Ahatake's hand. "Well let's go." And with that the flew off into the different parts of Other World... ---- THE END